basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel McCoughtry
Angel McCoughtry (born September 10, 1986) is a professional basketball player who completed her college career at the University of Louisville in 2009. She was selected first overall by the Atlanta Dream in the 2009 WNBA Draft. She also plays for the Turkish powerhouse Fenerbahçe Istanbul in the EuroLeague Women.Angel McCoughtry signed for FenerbahceFenerbahçe swoop for McCoughtry McCoughtry led the Big East Conference in scoring, rebounding, and steals, while breaking school records for most steals in a season, most points in a season, and most points in a game. She was named Big East Player of the Year during her sophomore year in 2006-2007. In the summer of 2007, McCoughtry represented the United States on the Pan American Games women's basketball team. During her junior year at Louisville, McCoughtry broke her own records for points and steals on the season, and tied her own single-game scoring record. She played a key role in Louisville's upset of the Rutgers Scarlet Knights in the 2008 Big East conference tournament.http://www.nj.com/rutgerswomen/index.ssf/2008/03/rutgers_upset_by_louisville_bo.html In addition, McCoughtry was named an All-American by several organizations as a junior.http://www.ncaa.com/sports/w-baskbl/spec-rel/040308aas.html McCoughtry broke the record for career scoring by a Louisville women's basketball player during the first game of her senior year. She recorded her second triple-double (points, rebounds, steals) in a December 2008 game against the University of Hartford. She was selected 1st overall by the Atlanta Dream in the 2009 WNBA Draft.http://media.kentucky.com/smedia/2008/11/09/06/09SUA1S18.source.prod_affiliate.79.pdf USA Basketball McCoughtry was invited to the USA Basketball Women's National Team training camp in the fall of 2009. The team selected to play for the 2010 FIBA World Championship and the 2012 Olympics is usually chosen from these participants. At the conclusion of the training camp, the team travelled to Ekaterinburg, Russia, where they competed in the 2009 UMMC Ekaterinburg International Invitational. McCoughtry earned most valuable player honors at the Ekaterinburg International Invitational Tournament, as she helped the USA Basketball team win the competition. McCoughtry was one of twenty players named to the national team pool. Twelve of this group will be chosen to represent the USA in the 2010 World Championships and the 2012 Olympics. McCoughtry was named as one of the National team members to represent the USA Basketball team in the WNBA versus USA Basketball. This game replaces the normal WNBA All-Star game with WNBA All-Stars versus USA Basketball, as part of the preparation for the FIBA World Championship for Women to be held in the Czech Republic during September and October 2010. On September 8, 2010 as a member of the Atlanta Dream, McCoughtry scored a WNBA playoff record at 42 points in game two of the Eastern Conference Finals against the New York Liberty. The Dream won the game 105-93 and advanced to the 2010 WNBA Finals. Personal life McCoughtry grew up in Baltimore, Maryland and graduated from St. Frances Academy, then spent one year at the Patterson School in North Carolina while working to attain NCAA Division I academic eligibility. She is listed at 6'1" tall and wears jersey number 35. References }} See Also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:Born in 1986 Category:American basketball players Category:Louisville alumni Category:Small Forwards Category:Power Forwards Category:Women's National Basketball Association first overall draft picks Category:Basketball players at the 2007 Pan American Games Category:Atlanta Dream players